La Question
by EdFrench
Summary: Une discussion sur la question du mariage homosexuel conduit à une scène de ménage. NaruGaa. Drame  ANNONCE EN FIN DE FIC: NARUTO X GAARA SPAM DAY 2011!


**Tout les personnages mentionnés appartiennent à MASASHI KISHIMOTO. Je me contente de les emprunter pour jouer un peu.**

**Résumé:** Une discussion entre deux leaders sur la question du mariage homosexuel conduit à une scène de ménage.

**Warnings: **Fic Sans Beta, Fic Absolument Pas Drôle, Fic Ecrite Sur Un Coup de Tête. DRAME.

**NOTE: Deux annonces IMPORTANTES en fin de ficlette.**

**La Question du Mariage Homosexuel**

Il était difficile lorsqu'on était à Suna d'échapper à la lumière éclatante qui tombait de son ciel sans nuages. Tel était le climat désertique : une aurore abrupte puis un soleil vous pourchassant toute la journée sans répit jusqu'à ce qu'un crépuscule tardif vous plonge dans une nuit glacée.

La délégation en provenance de Konohagakure était arrivée assez tard dans la soirée, mais avant l'un de ces couchers de soleil intenses qui, aux yeux du Kazekage, valaient toute la dureté des conditions de vie dans le désert. La lumière avait éclairé sans concessions les visages des ninjas de Hi no Kuni, creusant les rides de fatigue et mettant en relief les rigoles de sueur sur leurs visages maculés de poussière.

La lumière poursuivait maintenant Gaara, bien après qu'il ait ordonné à ses assistants de s'occuper de la délégation alliée, bien après qu'il ait lui même accompagné l'Hokage dans sa suite, sous couvert de politesse, de sollicitude, d'amitié –merde, de n'importe quel motif officiel qui puisse cacher la véritable raison.

La lumière avait persisté, glissant au travers des persiennes, s'infiltrant au travers des rideaux que Gaara avait tiré pour s'occuper pendant que Naruto prenait sa douche –pour s'empêcher de le rejoindre, car il n'en avait pas le droit, pas avant d'avoir obscurcit toutes les fenêtres et toute possibilité d'espionnage externe. Comme si quelques bouts de tissus étaient suffisants dans un village bourré de shinobi... mais c'est ce qu'il fallait au moins prétendre.

Il y avait eu assez de lumière pour qu'il voie Naruto arriver près de lui, nu, dans la chambre. Mais même la lumière de Suna ne pouvait être aussi brillante que celle illuminant les yeux de son amant quand ils croisèrent les siens, et aucune ne pouvait avoir l'éclat de son sourire. Surtout, aucune lumière ne pouvait provoquer une telle flamme en réponse –brûlant son cœur, puis son corps, une torche allumée par Naruto.

Maintenant, après l'amour, allongé sur son lit et laissant son corps refroidir à des températures humaines, Gaara regardait, ses yeux mi-clos, la lumière embrasant des centaines de petites étincelles dorées dans la poussière en suspension. Son corps lourd de désirs satisfaits l'aurait bien entraîné vers l'inconscient et la promesse du bonheur de dormir là, avec le Hokage dans ses bras.

Le sexe rendait toujours Gaara un peu somnolent mais pour son amant, c'était le contraire. Naruto profitait de ses moments pour lui parler –ce qu'ils n'avaient pu faire avant, quand l'éloignement et le manque rendaient leurs retrouvailles physiques plus pressantes. Il lui racontait tout ce qui avait marqué sa vie depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il était persuadé que tout son petit monde, tous ses amis intéressaient Gaara. C'était vrai, mais si le jeune homme résistait à l'appel du sommeil, s'il était si attentif, c'était surtout parce que lorsqu'il parlait de sa vie à Konoha, Naruto parlait aussi indirectement de leur couple.

Il pouvait l'entendre lorsque Naruto lui narrait la courte visite qu'il avait rendu à son Daimyo (« et les jardins du palais, tu aurais vu ça ! Il y en avait des dizaines de différents, et un fait uniquement à bases de pierre et de sable, je me suis dit que tu aurais adoré… ») Quand il lui parlait du nouveau canapé qu'il avait acheté (« et Sakura m'a dit qu'avec un tapis orange, il fallait être aveugle pour en vouloir un pourpre, et je lui ai dit que tu aimais cette couleur, et alors… ») ou de leurs amis en commun (« a emménagé avec Tenten, finalement, la prochaine fois que tu viendras à Konoha, faudra leur rendre visite avec un cadeau, genre pot de fleurs ou… »).

Une partie de lui veillait pendant cette conversation à une voix, vérifiant à travers les paroles de son amant que la place qu'il tenait dans son cœur et son esprit restait la même. Toute la douceur de ce moment venait de la réalisation qu'effectivement, il n'était jamais bien loin de Naruto, même lorsqu'il était _physiquement_ loin de lui.

Puis inévitablement, une petite pointe d'amertume venait noircir ses pensées. Il se rappelait que finalement, il n'était en fait jamais vraiment là dans tout ces moments que Naruto évoquait et qu'un jour peut-être le poids de cette absence finirait par briser leur lien, quand ils réaliseraient que chacun de leur coté, ils avaient fait leur vie sans l'autre.

A ce point de sa réflexion, Gaara roulait brusquement sur le coté et sur l'homme allongé près de lui pour lui couvrir la bouche d'un long baiser, coupant dans un même élan ses paroles et ses propres angoisses. Etre dans les bras de Naruto restait le meilleur talisman contre les idées noires.

Mais cette fois là, les choses se passèrent différemment.

La sueur n'avait pas encore finit de sécher sur leurs corps et leurs respirations étaient encore légèrement haletante. Naruto ne l'avait pas encore relâché; Gaara s'était retiré mais Naruto gardait encore la tête enfouie dans le cou de son amant, caressant avec son nez les fins cheveux roux que la transpiration avait plaqué sur sa peau.

Il finit par glisser sur le coté, mais au moment où Gaara mit la tête contre sa poitrine, il dit :

« Tu sais… Kakashi et Iruka se marient. »

Le Kazekage hésita un instant, puis, reprenant sa position sur le torse de son amant, choisit une réponse neutre.

« C'est une bonne nouvelle. Tu leur transmettra mes félicitations. »

« En fait… » Naruto à son tour sembla hésiter, mais il se reprit, et parlant très vite : « Ce sont mes deux professeurs, et ils sont très importants pour moi. C'est moi qui vais les marier, ce qui est déjà génial en soi, mais j'aimerai, enfin pour que tout soit parfait j'aimerai… que tu sois là aussi. Que tu m'accompagnes à leur mariage. »

Gaara sentit son cœur se serrer. Ne pas être là lorsque Naruto choisissait une nouvelle plante en pot, ne pas être là lorsqu'il faisait un peu de tourisme à l'occasion d'un voyage officiel… passe encore. Beaucoup de shinobi en activité avaient rarement l'occasion de partager grand chose en couple la vie de ninja ne se caractérisait pas par des horaires réguliers.

Mais être seul, lors d'un mariage. Etre seul, au mariage de ceux qui s'étaient rapprochés le plus à ses yeux de figures parentales. Etre seul, au milieu de tous ses amis d'enfance, aussi invités par Iruka et probablement tous déjà tous en couple.

Etre seul, et assister toute la journée au spectacle d'autres s'aimant d'un amour apparemment sans nuages et certainement sans absence. Serait-ce l'épreuve de trop ?

Ou ce moment viendrait-il là, tout de suite, alors que Gaara allait lui avouer que non, il ne pouvait pas venir, qu'il recevait des ninja de Iwa ce même mois et que pour la sécurité de son village il n'avait pas le droit de le quitter si rapidement après la visite de ceux qui avaient été leurs ennemis traditionnels.

D'ordinaire, Gaara ne mâchait pas ses mots sa diplomatie était connue justement pour son manque de diplomatie. Mais devant la perspective d'avouer à Naruto que cette fois encore il manquerait l'un de ses moments importants… l'Hokage ne lui ferait pas de reproches, il comprendrait le caractère impératif de son excuse et il ferait de son mieux pour cacher sa déception… sauf qu'il était aussi doué à ce jeu là que Gaara pour la langue de bois.

Lâchement, le Kazekage chercha une remarque neutre, pour lancer une conversation capable de repousser –pour quelques instants- l'aveu d'impuissance qu'il devrait faire à son amant.

Et tout ce qu'il trouva fut :

« J'oublie toujours que dans ta ville, les mariages homosexuels sont légaux. »

Naruto se redressa si brusquement qu'il envoya presque Gaara rouler sur le coté. Les yeux ronds, il le contempla un instant avant de demander, incrédule :

« Quoi ? C'est pas le cas ici, à Suna ? »

Gaara massa sa nuque douloureuse puis répondit, très calmement : « Non. A Suna, un mariage ne peut être célébré qu'entre personnes de sexes opposés.»

« Mais… » Le Hokage fronça les sourcils. « Mais enfin toi et moi, on est… enfin, tu es homo ! »

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? » Naruto semblait en colère. « Et alors, tu as le pouvoir de faire les lois, bordel ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas autorisé les mariages gays ? C'est un des premiers trucs que j'ai fait ! »

Gaara serra les lèvres, mécontent. « Suna et Konoha… ne fonctionnent pas de la même façon. La mentalité est différente ici, ne fais pas l'erreur de comparer nos situations. »

Le Hokage le contempla quelques instants d'un air toujours incrédule, puis son visage se durcit, adoptant une expression à la limite du mépris. « Et pourquoi t'as été élu, hein ? A quoi ça sert, un leader qui n'essaie même pas de changer les choses ? »

Gaara se dressa, blanc de rage et d'autant plus furieux que Naruto avait touché un point sensible. « Ne me fais pas rire. » siffla-t'il. « Changer les mentalités ? Tu ne veux pas plutôt dire les mettre au goût de Konoha ? »

« Au goût de... Je rêve ! » Les yeux du Hokage étincelaient d'une colère laissée à son libre cours. Puis s'éteignirent, son regard couvant les braises d'une rage sourde, il pencha, lentement vers son amant. « Et ma queue dans ta bouche, là tout de suite, c'était pas à ton goût peut-être, _Kazekage_-sama ? »

Gaara ne put répondre. Il se sentait comme l'enfant ayant joué avec des allumettes et qui regarde sa maison brûler, et malgré la proximité physique de son amant, un froid intense, liquide, semblait se répandre dans son corps, gelant toute action.

Les yeux bleus le transpercèrent quelques secondes de plus puis la bouche, qu'il avait tellement embrassé avant, se tordit.

« Trouillard »

« Naruto, je ...»

Mais le jeune homme, usant de toute sa vitesse de shinobi, avait déjà quitté le lit, et le regard confus de Gaara ne put que saisir l'éclat de son dos bronzé aux muscles saillants, avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte.

Et tout devint noir.

**LA FIN. PEUT ETRE. **

On m'a fait remarquer à plusieurs reprises que j'avais une tendance à la mièvrerie, et comme j'ai pu le voir en me relisant, c'est malheureusement vrai, et ce indépendamment du GaaNaru en lui-même, qui est le plus mignon de tout les couples. Je me suis donc essayée à un truc un peu plus dramatique, et même là, je sombre dans le cucul. Mais bon, ce n'est pas cet état de fait qui constitue mon annonce, mais plutôt...

**1/ Le Lundi 1er Aout 2011* est le Naruto X Gaara Spam Day! (4ème édition)**

**Quel est le principe de ce Spam Day? Comme le nom l'indique, c'est le jour où l'on étale son amour pour le GaaNaruGaa en multipliant le nombre d'entrées sur un maximum de sites que possible (deviant!art, livejournal, myspace, ffnet...) . Tout les moyens sont bons: art et fic bien sûr, mais aussi essais, AMV, icons, banières, cosplay, photos, tricot (ça a été fait), cuisine (là j'invente mais c'est sûrement possible).**

(*: et c'est aussi le 1er jour du Ramadan, on s'excuse pour les inconvénients et incompatibilités futurs, on s'en est rendus compte après coup)

**2/ Incidemment, j'ai toujours pas de Beta majeure pour "Joker". **


End file.
